


Christmas Cookies

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mischief, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Santa has some sort of surprise in store for Felix, if only he believed that Santa was real.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Cookies

Ashe had been trying to convince Felix that Santa was real for the past month. 

Their two bedroom ranch-style home had been ringing with Christmas music from the minute it turned December—down to the actual minute; Ashe had stayed up until midnight just so he could turn it on right when the clock struck twelve, upon which he cranked up “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” until the apartment shook while Ashe spun wildly around in the living room—and he forced Felix to listen to it in the car on the radio every time they drove anywhere together. He’d decorated the apartment from top to bottom, making a big show of talking about how happy Santa would be when he saw how festive their apartment was, how he’d surely leave them extra presents if they put up enough lights and had enough trees (they had four in total).

Ashe also insisted on the two of them sitting down at the kitchen table and writing letters to Santa, which Felix thought was Ashe’s way of finding out what Felix wanted for Christmas while also giving Felix a way of seeing what Ashe wanted, but neither looked at the other before Ashe sealed them both in pretty red envelopes and addressed them to the North Pole.

“You just wait and see, Felix. He’s gonna bring you everything on your list,” Ashe had said as he stuck the letters in the mailbox and raised the flag. “And then you’ll have to admit that he’s real.”

Felix just ruffled his hair. “Sure, whatever you say.”

And that was just the beginning. First it was writing letters, then Ashe started moving things around in strange places. A cookie tray ended up on their bed. A bag of flour in front of the TV. Their container of white sugar in the home office. Ashe always acted so surprised when he saw the items move, would call Felix in and dramatically point them out.

“It’s Santa’s elves! They’re scouting out our apartment!”

“Ashe…”

“I bet they’re trying to tell us something. Look, it’s all cookie ingredients that they’ve moved, right?”

“I mean, yeah, obviously.”

“They must want extra cookies! When we leave out cookies for Santa, I’ll make extra to leave out for his reindeer  _ and _ the elves. I bet that’ll make them all super happy.”

Felix opened his mouth but the protest died on his tongue. Would it really hurt to just let Ashe enjoy this little game of his?

“I bet it will,” he finally said.

Things kept moving though. The elves kept leaving their messages. Ashe started acting like they were sneaking in and eating their food, snacking on handfuls of Ashe’s favorite chocolate cereal.

So Felix put out mousetraps.

By that night, the traps were disarmed and thrown away and in their place, on the dining room table, a bag of chocolate chips had been torn open and spilled all over and the chips were arranged to spell out “NAUGHTY.” 

“Ashe, are you kidding me!” Felix called from the kitchen.

Ashe’s head popped up from the couch in the living room. “Huh?”

“Get in here!”

Ashe slid off the couch and padded into the kitchen. “What?”

Felix jerked a hand toward the mess of chocolate chips. “Seriously? The letters to Santa and the moving stuff around is one thing, but now you’re just making a mess and wasting food.”

“What? Felix, this wasn’t me! I told you, it’s Santa’s elves! Don’t think they didn’t notice you putting out mouse traps last night; you pissed them off!” Ashe crossed his arms in a huff. “If Santa skips our apartment because you’ve been naughty, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I… what?” Felix was dumbfounded. “This is… Argh! Quit being ridiculous and just clean your mess up!”

“I’ll clean it up but you’d better start being nicer, Felix. Christmas is in two weeks.”

Felix rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Ashe to clean up the chocolate chips and smile to himself.

The more Ashe insisted on the realness of Santa, the more Felix wondered if this was just a long joke like he thought it was or if Ashe really believed it. He was trying to think back to all their previous Christmases, if they’d even talked about Santa at all. Surely Felix had mentioned something about Santa’s falseness at some point; they’d been dating for years after all. And if Ashe really believed in Santa at this point, then he wouldn’t have been buying Felix and Sylvain gifts all these years, so it had to be a joke. Or Ashe was plotting something.

It was hard to picture Ashe plotting anything though, watching him dance around the living room to “Jingle Bell Rock,” shaking his butt as he moved from the ornaments box to the tree. Felix expected this sort of ridiculousness from Sylvain, but not from Ashe. Ashe was so genuine, so sensitive to other’s feelings, so unconditionally kind that Felix worried about him sometimes.

Felix wondered if Sylvain had something to do with this then, but never once had Sylvain mentioned Santa in their texts unless Felix brought it up first. He wasn’t even supposed to be home until the 26th, as he had to spend Christmas with his family before he drove the 6 hours south to Felix and Ashe’s apartment. If he was involved, he wasn’t doing much to help.

The silliness continued throughout December, as Ashe filled the apartment with the smell of baking cookies seemingly every other day, baking for his coworkers, for Felix’s coworkers, to send home with Sylvain when he got here, all supposedly as practice for when he made Santa’s cookies.

“They have to be perfect,” he said, licking the dough off his KitchenAid mixer. “And they’re still missing something. I added more brown sugar to these ones and softened the butter before I mixed it in, so I’ll need you to taste one and see how it compares to the last batch.”

Felix was laying sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through Netflix for a new documentary to watch. “If you make me eat one more of those things, I really will throw up this time.”

“Awww, come on, Felix! Just one bite. Just to compare.”

“No. I don’t like sweets.”

Ashe scrunched his face up. “Fine, but if Santa doesn’t like this batch and we don’t get any presents, I’m blaming you.”

Felix groaned. “Would you stop it with the Santa shit already?”

“Shhh! The elves will hear you!”

“The elves aren’t going to fucking hear me. There’s no such thing as elves,” he snapped.

“Felix!” Ashe sounded genuinely hurt, but it had to be an act. It had to be.

“Whatever.”

He turned on a documentary at random to take a nap to and put his arms over his eyes and nose, but there was no blocking out the sweet smell of cookies that seemed to permeate even his clothes now, making him smell like baked goods even when he showed up to work. There was no point in arguing though; it was only prolonging his own suffering.

Over the last few days before Christmas, Ashe let up on the Santa business a bit. He seemed to have decided on a recipe he liked—though not before all of their neighbors and their landlord all got some—so the cookie baking was on hold for a bit too. Felix thought maybe the insanity was coming to an end until December 23rd, Christmas Eve’s Eve, as Ashe called it. Felix and Ashe walked hand in hand through the massively crowded mall. Felix had last minute Christmas shopping to do (Ashe had finished his in November) and Ashe was happy to join him on a shopping trip, mostly just to keep Felix sane while they waded through the busy shoppers.

Laden with bags already, with Felix dragging his feet, they had just reached the far end of the mall’s upper floor when Ashe peered over the railing to the lower floor where a big cluster of people were shuffling around and saw a mall Santa. Parents were lined up to plop their kids in Santa’s lap for a picture, half of said kids howling and screaming in fear as they were dropped in a stranger’s lap and the Santa, unfettered, beamed his beardy grin to another click of the camera. Ashe bounced on his heels.

“Felix! Look!”

Felix already knew exactly what Ashe was about to say. “No, I’m not taking you down there to get your picture taken.”

Ashe sighed. “No, no, Felix, let me at least say what I was gonna say.”

Felix stared at him, then gestured for him to continue.

“I was gonna say this is your chance to go apologize to him!”

Felix blinked. “What?”

“After all those naughty things you said these past few weeks! Now’s your chance to make amends so maybe he’ll still visit us tomorrow night!”

“No. No, no, absolutely not. I’m done with this, Ashe. I have one more store to hit and then we can go home.”

“But Felix!”

“I said  _ no _ .” He adjusted the bags in his hands and started walking away. “And if you don’t like it, you can walk home.”

Ashe pouted, stood his ground, but before Felix made it more than twenty feet away, Ashe picked up his bags and rushed after him.

He was quiet for the rest of the evening. Felix thought he might actually be mad at him over the mall Santa thing. He nearly apologized too, until he realized what he would be apologizing for. There was no way he’d apologize for that. Ashe was the one who should be sorry for dragging him into his little game.

But that night, as Ashe cuddled up to Felix’s side like he always did, low under the covers, with just his tuft of hair sticking out, Felix felt Ashe’s lips graze his collarbone. Felix reached up to scratch his scalp.

“Sorry,” Ashe muttered under the blankets.

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t mean to make you mad at the mall. I just wanted to have some fun.” He nestled further down.

Felix sighed; upon receiving the apology he thought he wanted, he immediately felt guilty. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Mm…”

For several long minutes, there was silence, and Felix thought perhaps Ashe had fallen asleep already. But then he lifted his head, locking his bright green eyes with Felix’s. 

“Santa really is real though,” he said softly. “You’ll see.”

Felix closed his eyes and let his hand drop from Ashe’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

***

When Christmas Eve came, Felix worked most of the day, so Ashe spent the whole day baking and cooking, prepping the cookies for Santa and a warm meal for Felix to dig into as soon as he got home. Under the tree were Felix’s presents to Ashe and Sylvain, but that was all so far. Felix didn’t bother asking what Ashe had planned for his presents; he’d just say something about Santa delivering them. Luckily, since Felix kept his mouth shut, ever since the mall, Ashe mostly kept quiet about Santa, limiting his Christmas talk to how excited he was for the holiday. Still, his words hung in the air.  _ You’ll see. _

When Felix went to bed, he knew tonight would be the night that Ashe’s little plan came to fruition, whatever it was, so he barely slept. He meant to sleep, meant to not care about whatever Ashe had up his sleeve, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. This had been going on for so long that whatever it was had to be wild. 

As he suspected, when the clock struck midnight, Ashe slipped out of bed. He looked at Felix, seemed to believe he was still asleep, and then snuck out of the room. Felix opened his eyes just a sliver and saw that Ashe was gone, their bedroom door ajar. He wanted to get up now and see what was going on, but that would surely ruin Ashe’s plans, and as annoying as he’d been the past month, Felix didn’t want to ruin this big event, knowing it’d break Ashe’s heart.

So he laid in bed, listening. He heard rustling, mostly. A bit of wrapper crinkling. Ashe was probably taking his gifts out from wherever he’d been hiding. That must have been his plan; to sneak out and place all his gifts in the middle of the night and then claim that Santa had brought them. Felix let out a soft chuckle; Ashe was ridiculous, but he was adorable. Maybe Felix would play along. Just a little bit, in the spirit of the holiday.

And then he heard something he hadn’t expected. The turn of the front doorknob and the beeping of the alarm system. 

“Crap!” he heard Ashe hiss.

Felix’s heart jumped into his throat. Who the hell was in their apartment?

“Ashe!” Felix shouted, diving out of bed, snatching the Louisville slugger bat that he kept leaning against the nightstand. 

Bat raised, he rushed into the living room, only to freeze when he saw his boyfriend in the tender embrace of Santa Claus, kissing his white-bearded face. Santa was tall, and Ashe wrapped his arms up around the man’s neck, his own head tilted up, deepening the kiss. All the while, the alarm was beeping, beeping, beeping, and Felix had seconds to turn it off before it called the cops.

He rushed to the security panel and keyed in the code, knowing Ashe and some random stranger were standing right there. Kissing. 

Alarm disarmed, he turned on them, raising his bat. “Okay, asshole, what are you doing in my-”

“Fe!” 

Santa let go of Ashe and came rushing over to him and Felix backed up, raising the bat higher, until it clicked.

“Sylvain?”

Sylvain paused then reached up to yank the fake beard off his face. “Surprise!”

Ashe bounded over to Felix and hugged him tight around the waist. “Surprise!”

Felix blinked. “I… what? Sylvain, I thought you weren’t coming until the 26th!”

“That’s what makes this a surprise, dumbass,” Sylvain said with a smirk. “Santa brought a Christmas miracle.”

Ashe rocked Felix back and forth. “See, I  _ told _ you Santa was real!”

“Wait, is  _ this _ what you were planning all along? You two were in on it together?”

Sylvain laughed. “Yeah, why else would I be dressed in this getup?” He put his arms out, showing off the bright red Santa costume, complete with the hat and belt. 

Felix didn’t know what to say. He’d certainly been had, but he couldn’t be mad about it. Sylvain coming early for Christmas really was a treat.

“Well… shit. You guys got me, I guess.”

Sylvain grinned. “Come here and give Santa a kiss, Mr. Scrooge.”

He pulled Felix into a warm hug and pressed their lips together. Felix melted into it. It had been months since he’d seen him last, felt his strong arms wrap around him, tasted his familiar breath in his mouth. He’d missed him so much.

When the kiss broke, Sylvain pressed his forehead to Felix’s and smiled. “Merry Christmas,” he said again.

“Welcome home,” Felix murmured back.

Ashe wriggled his way in between them and Sylvain tightened his grip, squishing Ashe between him and Felix.

“Ashe sandwich!” 

“Santa, you’re gonna kill me!” Ashe squealed, twisting so he could press his chest to Sylvain’s.

“Come here you good little elf.” Sylvain let go of the two of them and kissed Ashe again. 

“I’m not your elf! I’m a good little boy on your nice list,” Ashe insisted. “Come on, you gotta eat your cookies and leave us presents or else Felix is gonna stop believing in you.”

Felix couldn’t help but smile. “Ashe worked hard on them so you’d better eat them all.”

Sylvain put his hands up. “All right, all right. You made the kind I like, right? Chocolate chips and M&Ms?”

“Of course!” Ashe said, grabbing one off the plate on the coffee table. He shoved it into Sylvain’s mouth and Sylvain bit down.

“Mmmmm, Ashe!” Sylvain said with his mouth full. “You’re an absolute culinary genius, you know that?”

Ashe beamed. “I know.”

“The whole town knows at this point,” Felix said, plopping down on the couch.

Ashe sat down next to him and picked up a cookie, pushing it up to his mouth. “Here, you too, Felix. Just one! In the spirit of Christmas!”

“No. Absolutely not. You’re just going to make me sick.”

“Just one bite then? Please?” Ashe’s bright eyes pleaded with him.

“No. You’re not winning this one.”

Ashe pouted and pulled the cookie back, then stuffed it in his mouth. “Fine. More for Santa then.”

“He can have them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Thank you all so much for reading this fun little Christmas fic I put together! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
